


Cuddles Now, Ramen Later

by GingerAnn



Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anko is a good bro, Cuddles, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kakashi is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: After the prison break, Kakashi and Iruka have some quiet time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Worst Kept Secret of Konoha [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049786
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Cuddles Now, Ramen Later

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've watched the prison break filler episodes, so if anything is glaringly wrong, blame my faulty memory.
> 
> And I was going to make this longer, but after a year of trying, I gave up.

Iruka walked into the bedroom, hair still down and wet from his shower. Kakashi was already settled on the bed, his back propped up with pillows against the headboard. The bedroom was dark, the only light coming through the heavily curtained windows. Kakashi could still see the water droplets traveling down Iruka’s bare chest, though. There was still an hour or two of daylight left, but neither of them wanted the bright light of the sun on them right now.

He spread his arms and gave Iruka a soft smile. Iruka returned the smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Kakashi hated himself for having the easier part after the prison break. He just had to round up random criminals and drag them back. Iruka had to face Mizuki. Kakashi had no doubt that Iruka could handle the other man in a fight. He also knew it would be hard for Iruka to see the man again. 

“Cuddles?” Kakashi asked, cocking his head to the side.

Iruka nodded before climbing onto the bed and leaning back into Kakashi’s waiting arms. Tsunade promised not to bother either of them until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Giving them about 18 hours to rest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and rested his chin on the other man’s bare shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

Iruka sighed.

Kakashi kissed his cheek and waited. Iruka was always patient with him, and he could easily return the favor.

“He... he hated me. All those years I thought he was my friend, he hated me,” Iruka whispered.

Kakashi squeezed him tighter.

“I thought he was my friend. But he was always trying to ruin me,” Iruka said.

“He didn’t ruin you,” Kakashi whispered.

“I’m scared,” Iruka said, his voice breaking.

“Of what?”

“If... if I didn’t realize how he felt about me all these years, what if I’m missing something else? What if other people are just acting like my friends?” Iruka whispered the question. As though if he spoke too loud his fears would manifest.

“You can’t think like that. I understand why you would, but you can’t let those thoughts take over. It will...”

Suddenly the apartment door swung open. Kakashi had a weapon out before Anko could yell “it’s me!”

The woman barged into the bedroom.

“I ran into Naruto. He told me you had a rough day,” she said.

Kakashi put the kunai away as she crawled onto the bed.

“I’m fine, Anko,” Iruka said as she curled up on his lap. Kakashi moved his arms so she could settle in. When she stopped moving both men wrapped their arms around her.

“No, you’re not,” she said. “I can almost taste your sadness.”

“It was a rough fight,” Iruka said.

“I want to rip that asshole apart with my bare hands,” she growled.

“Anko,” Iruka said.

“No. He is a piece of shit. Always making you second guess yourself. Made you feel like you weren’t good enough. I hate him,” she said.

“Anko...” Iruka began again.

“If you tried to defend that shitbag I will kick your ass when I get back,” she declared.

“Get back?” Iruka asked.

“Yeah. I head out again in the morning. I’ll be back in a few days,” she said hopping up and off the bed. “You take care of him, Hatake. I prescribe cuddles and ramen.”

“Will do, Mitarashi,” Kakashi said giving her a lazy salute.

“Damn right,” she said before leaning in and kissing Iruka’s forehead.

They heard the door shut a minute later.

“Sometimes she has fantastic timing,” Kakashi said.

Iruka let out a laugh.

“Okay. I’m pretty sure she has no ulterior motive being around me,” he said.

“Oh, she has an ulterior motive.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Catching us in a compromising position while she has a camera handy,” Kakashi replied.

“Yeah. But I figure she’ll just use the pictures as blackmail to get us to buy her dango and fill out her mission reports,” Iruka said.

“I’ll buy the dango.”

“Sounds like a plan, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: gingerann  
> And Twitter: gingerann23


End file.
